Elijah
Elijah is a teacher assistant in kuoh academy known as an outcast of the low number of guys in school being hated, disrespected and so on. He is an eye full for most of the female students but Elijah was fine being alone because he thought it was for the greater good for people would not understand. He is Half Angel Half Demon. He had different ranks from both sides, Ranked as an Archangel in heaven and Ranked as a middle class devil at a young age. He unlike the other angels, he is known as the "angel with freewill" due to the fact that he remains faithful and an unbreakable "fear of the Lord" which means he is nothing without the "Father". He has a handful of weapons but his best weapon is the Dragon's Devil Arm making him the most powerful amongst the three Factions. Appearance Elijah is an 18 year old Kuoh academy teacher assistant with average height with a black faux hawk and Dark Brown eyes (his eyes change color in each form he's in). He was trained under Azazel, his fallen brother, to train him how to use this sacred gear and he has grown a muscular and more toned body. While he has worn various outfits, his most commonly worn outfit is "Demon slaying clothes", which consists of a white tank top over a grey blue long trench coat with a big hood, black jeans pants, and Black Boots. However, he wears a suit during his job as a teacher's assistant. At the time of Kaiko rescue, Elijah's right arm was transformed into that of a Dragon as a devil bringer. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Sato would suck the power of the Dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. Personality despite of how cold-hearted he could be to people he doesn't know. he is a caring, humble and only fights to prove himself of innocence or if he needed to. ever since his mother died, he has provoked that he would never want anyone sacrificing themselves for him ever again. he was still training under his mentors in heaven along with God to be his servant, just like his mother. he also helps his friends from their personal secrets and problems like Sera, Cristina, and Jessica to overcome their fears, grudges and hatreds to their past. thanks to this he had a strong friendship and affections from most of the girls in the religion research club. often believing they are simply teasing him. even kaiko's family tells him to use the same "family" title as kaiko does, many mentioned of engagement activities. but he still has the trauma with his mother and brother. his brother left him and he was afraid of making the same mistake that he was afraid of getting close to the girls or anyone for that matter, deep down because they'll might sacrifice themselves for him but to Elijah it only makes it worse, that he will be left behind again just like his mother and brother. but now he overcame that fear knowing that his mother is resting in heaven and his brother has woke up from his own head. the only problem is that even with knowledge that the girls do have romantic affection for him, he still has problems acknowledging some of their ongoing rivalries. in the battle field Elijah gets cocky and very stubborn, and due to his will, his emotions and family, he charges straight on to his enemies without a second thought of wining or losing. what gives him his power is his faith, spirit and devotion to his friends and his father in heaven. Azazel stated that it is his strength and his reason to fight. Another sign of his kind nature was when Sato appeared in front of him naked and wanted to make love to him to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Elijah refused, knowing it will just hurt her more and put her clothes on, and hugged her to comfort her. Elijah through out his life has done whatever God said for the pleasure of pleasing his father in heaven. during his life as a kid has been a journey to hell, torment, suffering and regret. God has saved and redeemed him from all of the wrongs he's done and in his name he would take revenge to Lucifer, the one who kept him in that hell hole and he will not stop till he gets what He deserves; being thrown in the lake of fire. because he had heard rumors that God is dead but clearly he is trying to find him and once he does, he will continue his commitment to him. History a new born descendent nephilim, the son of sparda reborn. Before meeting his brother and the new Gremory clan which he didn't give a shit about what they say about the three kingdoms being destroyed by and the stray demons, which he is a and stray hunter just to let his rage out. but his brother showed him the history of their family, which that her mother Gabriella the daughter of the great Gabriel. his father sparda, who was the demon that fought against his own kind for the "True father", who fell in love with Gabriella. they both have to keep their relationship a secret, and a human who knew sparda jackson, was the one supporting the family. then with it came new life, twin boys Elijah and his brother john the new hybrids of the angel and demon races. when the Lancelot knew of sparda's betrayal his fury knew no limit. so he hunted the lovers down. Gabriella was murder by his own hand, jackson was killed due to him being a human helping a traitor. he was murdered in front of his foster daughter kaiko gremory named after her mother, and for sparda he demanded to be sent to his prison. This story convinced Elijah to what he must do, he will help the new clan and his brother to take Lancelot and destroy the strays and the early developed satan faction for good. after Lancelot was destroyed and kaiko gremory was free from the seal, limbo that was sealed off from sparda was forever broken and it collapsed to the city called Cold Lake City. the three kingdoms is free from the fallen and the stray, which made a path to rule everything which john has said. but Elijah went against the idea to use God's creation, then john demanded him to stand aside if he didn't want the responsibilities of protecting the humans, but Elijah refused. then they both fought and in the end, one was left standing, it was Elijah. and from that point on he and both the angels and demons was protecting the three worlds. Now Elijah has protected kaiko gremory ever since then. even nearly killed a demon to protect her. Powers and Abilities Angelic Power: grants him to use holy objects, holy water and holy oil to ward off stray demons. He can even use any kind of holy sword like Durandal, Ascalon, Caliburn, and even Archangel's blade; the blade that can kill angels. * Purity judgment: the ability to read minds and to read people's hearts. * Prophecy: The gift from the lord to see the short or distant future. Expert Exorcist: Being a demon slayer, gives him experience of an exorcist. Ability of flight: '''has the power of flight. (duh.) '''Expert combat: Trained by Lucas, he has become the strongest in the Transcendent world. Expert Swordsman: Over the years of fighting stray demons and the blood of The legendary Dark Knight in him, it made him the strongest swordsman in the underworld carrying on the legacy of Sparda. Demonic Power: His demonic power resembles Sparda's dark power, easily can take on even the original Demon kings and even surpass the ultimate class devils. * Shadow Cannon: On of Elijah's attack he always uses in all kinds of situations. It is like Issei's dragon shot, of course with various differences; The beam is made from dark energy from his magic. This attack is five times stronger than Issei's (if he was still in development with his Boosted Gear). * Dragon Leech Grenades: Dark small energy balls can be thrown and attached; with the snap of the fingers or with a slight touch of anything, delivers a devastating small explosion. * Death Rage Attack: Elijah's signature move used against strong opponents. Elijah forms his energy into a Black ball and delivers a great deal of damage. Elijah describes this move to be like an outward explosion, considering that he uses it with a mix of rage and raw energy. * Corruption wave: This is Elijah's most powerful attack. This move unleashed a destructive wide energy wave of all kinds of horrible plagues and raw magical energy that can wipe out one sector of the underworld in one intense burst. This attack will only be used as a last resort, for it can drain Elijah's physical strength. Devil Trigger: '''Turns his skin pale white with red vein patterns on his body and slows down time within a middle range distant (depending on his power level). It grants Immense strength and speed and each hit it more critical in contact. '''Angelic Trigger: Turns his body into blinding light gives him six wings; one pair covers his face, second pair keeps him flying, and the third pair of wings covers his legs. A gold halo appears above his head and when any demon comes to contact they burn to death. This power gives him to look through people's minds and hearts to see which go to heaven or hell. Nephilim Trigger: Elijah collided his power to a form that no one has but himself. The balance resembles Kiba's holy demonic sword. Enhanced stamina: in his normal state, over his life he has developed great stamina. Running through limbo and the environment inside limbo. Equipment Dragon's Devil Arm: Being known as many call him "Son of sparda", he carries the legacy of sparda's power. Elijah uses this as his main weapon along with his rebellion sword. Rebellion Sword: It has been passed down from Dante, the Son of the Dark Knight himself. He found it in the icy pedestal in the ninth circle of hell. He uses this as his first weapon of choice if he is not in his Scale mail. True Excalibur: This was once used on earth by a human named King Arther Pendragon who once used it to rule as king of england. It was stored away in heaven so no one will get to it, Micheal gave this to him as a second memento of his mother gabrielle. He fused this sword with his sacred gear and uses to weaken or kill evil beings. Elijah was ordered to bring back the stolen Excalibur and in order to receive it back he had to summon Force Edge to destroy it. Force Edge: is on par or a rival to the True Excalibur. he once used it in order to destroy the incomplete monstrosity of the Excalibur. Originally owned by The Dark knight himself (I'm not talking about Batman) Elijah found this years before the events story chapter: The Beginning. Gabrielle's Cross: Is Elijah's first memento of his mother that granted him his gift called Devil Trigger and Angelic Trigger. Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters